toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Boarding Group
Boarding Groups are a way to enter battles and buildings in Cog headquarters without using an elevator. They were first implemented during Test on January 28, 2009 http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=215781 and they were released to the public on March 17, 2009http://web.archive.org/web/20090826070430/http://play.toontown.com/news.php. Creating a Boarding group When in a Cog HQ building entrance (such as the Sellbot Factory entrance) if you click on a toon's name, two new buttons will appear below the others. Clicking "Invite" will invite that toon into your boarding group. When ? is clicked, it will tell you about Boarding Groups and how many toons can be in a Boarding Group in that area. If the invited toon agrees to join your Boarding Group, a new screen will appear that shows the name of your Toon and the toon that joined. If you have already have another toon (or toons) in your boarding group, that toon's name will be added below the other members of the boarding group. If that toon does not want to join, a message will be sent to you saying that the toon rejected your request to join your boarding group. Boarding group leader controls On the boarding group window, there are several controls for the leader to use. One is a green button that says go, and can only be used by the leader of the boarding group. If pressed, all toons in the boarding group will enter the facility at once. A boarding group must have two or more toons to board. Another button is yellow and says leave. If clicked by a toon that joined a boarding group, that toon's name will disappear from the Boarding Group screen. If used by the leader of the boarding group, the boarding group will be disbanded (it will not exist anymore.) When in a boarding group, if the leader enters the elevator, all toons in the boarding group will teleport into the elevator with the leader. Anybody else will not be allowed to leave or enter the elevator. The elevators that can have Boarding Groups are as follows: Sellbot Headquarters: Front Elevator, Side Elevator, Sellbot Factory , Vice President Battle Cashbot Headquarters: Coin Mint, Dollar Mint, Bullion Mint, Chief Financial Officer Battle Lawbot Headquarters: Elevator A, Elevator B, Elevator C, Elevator D, Chief Justice Battle Bossbot Headquarters: The Front Three, The Middle Six, The Back Nine, Chief Executive Officer Battle Toon limits on boarding groups For factories, mints, D.A. offices and clubhouses, boarding groups can have a maximum of four toons. When fighting any cog boss, there can be a maximum of eight toons in a boarding group. Gallery Vp boarding groupEDIT.png|The boarding group window for the VP, CFO, CEO and CJ. RequestEDIT.png|The pop up sent by toons wishing for you to join their boarding group. Factory boardingEDIT.png|The boarding group window for the Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mint, District Attorney's Office, and Bossbot Clubhouse kick from boarding.png|If a group leader wishes to kick a toon from their boarding group, they must click that toon's name and select the "kick" button where "invite" would normally be. Boarding group.png|The "invite" button that appears under toons' names for leaders to add toons to their boarding group. Category:Cog HQs